1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of disposing a defective yarn such as a mis-inserted weft, joined yarns having a joint and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
As one of techniques to remove a mis-inserted weft which failed in insertion, there is a method (disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-41083) of displacing the mis-inserted yarn to the outside of a weft running passage by jetting an air current from a guide nozzle disposed in a reed sley, while releasing the weft by a length required for delivering the mis-inserted yarn to a defective yarn take-up device and discharge device from the side of a weft insert nozzle, and transfers the mis-inserted yarn in a state of extending from a cloth to the discharge device.
According to the foregoing prior art, however, since not only the guide nozzle but also the mis-inserted yarn to be displaced is swung back and forth by inertial rotation of a loom, the attitude of the mis-inserted yarn is not stabilized, resulting in a failure in delivering the mis-inserted yarn to the take-up device.
Also, among apparatus for delivering a defective yarn to a discharge device to remove it, there is not only a device for removing mis-inserted yarn such as mentioned above but also a device for removing a weft portion (joined yarns) having a joint, a device for removing a yarn tail end portion (tail end yarn) in an automatic reparation device for a running out weft and so forth. Even such removing devices sometimes fail in delivering a defective yarn as mentioned above.